Automobiles such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), minivans, and station wagons are often manufactured with integrated roof rack systems designed to hold, carry, and otherwise accommodate luggage, sporting equipment, boxes, and other items. A typical roof rack system might include two longitudinal rails or bars that are rigidly mounted near the driver and passenger sides of the vehicle. Each rail can be held above the roof by any number of stanchions or pedestals. For example, the front end of a rail may be secured to the roof using a front stanchion, and the rear end of the rail may be secured to the roof using a rear stanchion.